Dibujos indecentes
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: -Oye Bel.- Dijo Luffy.- ¿Qué es ésta carpeta? ... Sí, efectivamente, el capitán había cogido la carpeta en la que Bel guardaba los dibujos de fangirl que hizo de los protagonistas de su serie favorita. ... -Nunca le había visto tan sexy, capitán.- Hasta Robin se habia sonrojado.


**¿Un one-shot con OC? ¿Qué parida es esta? ¿Merece la pena leerlo? ... Bueno, yo creo que si. Es una escena sobre qué pasaria si una fangirl hecha y derecha entrara en el mundo de One Piece. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, tan solo Bel y ésta historia en concreto. **

DIBUJOS INDECENTES

Hacia ya un par de días que Belinda habia llegado al mundo de One Piece. Más concretamente, en el barco de los Mugiwaras.

En un principio todos excepto Luffy se habian mostrado recelosos, pero en pocas horas se habia ganado su confianza y ella misma habia aceptado su destino como pirata. Total, si no aprovechaba el momento que estaba viviendo, de nada serviria que fuera cierto, ¿verdad?

Así que se puso a navegar con la tripulación.

Poco a poco fue intimando más con Sanji y Nami, personajes que siempre el gustaron por la estúpida relación que tenían, y también con Robin y Chopper. Con Zoro tuvo, pero, algunas dificultades para llevarse mejor, pero también supo ganarse su confianza. Y con Luffy, definitivamente, era con el que se llevaba mejor. Ya fuera por la estupidez del joven o por la suya propia, pero así era.

Por eso aquella tarde, mientras estaba tumbada en la parte delantera del barco pensando en sus cosas y en su mundo, habia descuidado la vigilancia de sus pertenencias. Que confiara en ellos no significaba que fuera a mostrarles todo el contenidode su mochila. No, no, no... habia demasiadas cosas vergonzosas que ellos no podían ver por nada del mundo.

-¡Beeee~l!- La llamó Sanji desde la cocina con su voz melodiosa. Ella se levantó con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia las escaleras antes de que el rubio terminara de hacer todo el trecho que lo separaba de la cubierta y de la muchacha.- He hecho té.- Informó, mientras ella sonreía ampliamente y cogía la taza que le ofrcía, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Lo provó solo un poco, puesto que aun estaba muy caliente, pero le pareció el té más delicioso que jamás probó en vida.

-Delicioso.- Apuntó, con el pulgar de su mano libre hacia arriba. Los ojos de Sanji se volvieron corazones y se quedó apoyado en la mesa observando a Bel mientras poco a poco se iba terminando su bebida.

Mientras, Luffy habia sacado de la mochila que Bel habia guardado celosamente en su cuarto una carpeta negra llena de papeles, pero aún no la habia abierto pese a las ganas que tenia de hacerlo. Y no solamente era porque el pelinegro era una persona curiosa, o porque supiera que no debia hurgar en las pertenencias de su nuevo miembro de aventuras. Pero el título de esa carpeta le pedía a gritos que la abriera.

_One Piece_

¿Era un mapa secreto? ¿Algo del mundo de Bel relacionado con el gran tesoro que dejó en herencia Gol D. Roger? Bueno... iria a preguntárselo.

Por ese motivo irrumpió en la cocina llamando a la muchacha que justo habia terminado de beber la bebida que el rubio le habia servido algunos momentos antes.

-¡Beeeel!- La llamó.

Ella se giró con una mirada curiosa y pronto depositó su vista en la carpeta negra que sujetaba el capitán. Palideció de golpe, y ambos chicos allí presentes lo notaron.

-¿Qué pasa, Bel?- Preguntó Sanji.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si...- Se levantó de un salto y le arrebató a Luffy la carpeta, preguntándole a su vez si había visto su contenido.

Él lo negó como si fuera algo evidente, pero Bel seguía mirándole con recelo.

-¿Qué hay en esa carpeta que tanto te preocupa?- Sanji habia abandonado su lado de cocinero romanticón para mostrarse serio y preocupado.- Quizás deberíamos quemarla, si es algo peligroso para ti.

-¡No!

Luffy abrió los ojos ante la agresividad con la que la muchacha habia respondido, aunque pronto ella misma se retractó y disculpó ante ese arrebato. No podia creer que precisamente Luffy hubiera sacado la carpeta de su mochila pero... ¿por qué lo habia hecho?

-Zoro me dijo que aun no confiaba en ti.- Explicó.- Queria demostrarle que estaba equibocado.

-¿Aún no confía en mi?

-Hombre... supongo que estaría más tranquilo si supiera qué es lo que guardas con tanto recelo en esa carpeta.- Intervino Robin desde el umbral de la puerta.- Nosotros no tenemos secretos para ti, Belinda.

-Si, lo sé, pero esto...- Se sentía mal por ocultarles a ellos eso.- Esto es... muy vergonzoso.

Los tres piratas presentes entornaron los ojos con cierta confusión. Si era vergonzoso, ¿por qué lo llevaba con ella?

-Si es algo vergonzoso, ¿no sería mejor que lo tiraras por la borda o que te deshicieras de él?- Convino Sanji, no sin falta de razón.- O al menos, puedes confiar en nosotros, Bel.

-Vais a odiarme por esto.- Dijo, tendiéndoles la carpeta al capitán y al cocinero. Robin se acercó para ver su contenido y no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando, en la primera página, un dibujo de Luffy sonriente la saludaba energético.

-¿Y esto es lo que te hacía tanta vergüenza?- Preguntó el mismo capitán.- Soy yo, shishishi...- Su risa quedó ahogada al pasar de página. Ese volvía a ser él pero... no recordaba haber posado tan _sexy_ para que ella, o alguien en el mundo entero, pudiera retratarle.

-E-esto es...

-Se ve muy sensual, capitán.- Apuntó Robin algo sonrojada.

Bel se encogió en su silla mientras escuchaba los comentarios de los Mugiwaras.

-¿Qué es tanto ruido?- Usopp, Zoro, Chopper y Nami se apuntaron al barullo, con la cara pálida al ver la imagen ante ellos.

-N-nunca le habia visto tanto atractivo a Luffy.- Susurró la pelirroja.

Sanji pasó página y se le cayó el cigarrillo al suelo. Miró hacia todos los presentes sonrojado, en especial a Zoro, quien no se encontraba en un mejor estado. Todos tenian la cara coloroada hasta las orejas.

-Nami-swan, Robin-chwan...- Empezó con los ojos llorosos.- ¡Yo nunca he echo esto con el marimo!

-¡¿A quién llamas marimo, ero-cook?!

-Oye Bel.- Empezó Robin.- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

La castaña ya trataba alejarse del grupo y tirarse por la borda antes que responder a su pregunta. Porque ello conllevaba a revelar que ellos eran los personajes de uno de sus mangas favoritos y que ella era una fangirl obsesiva que soñaba con ver a Sanji y a Zoro... más "encariñados".

-La verdad es que nunca habia visto a Luffy y a Nami tan encariñados.- Sanji habia pasado rapidamente de página y ahora miraba acusatoriamente a su capitán.

-Nunca hemos hecho nada parecido.- Dijo él.- ¿De dónde has sacado esto, Bel?

Lamentablemente, no tenia otro camino más que seguir, más que proseguir con una explicación que sonara más o menos convincente y que no la tomaran por loca...

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
